Back to Cause More Mayhem
is the season premiere of Survivor: Second Chances 2. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Marooning The tribes are to collect as much supplies as they can in a fishing boat. However, while the tribes are busy gathering items, several yards from the boat is another boat where a large bag of rice is waiting. It is up to the tribes if they will stay longer on the fishing boat or race for the rice. The first person to grab the bag of rice wins it for his or her tribe. Reward: A large bag of rice. Winner: Bayon Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score four points would win. Winner: Ta Keo Story Day 1 The season premiere opens with Luke P flying in a helicopter above Cambodia, the island where the intense season of Second Chances 2 will take place. Luke introduces the contestants, as they all enter a Cambodian temple, seeing monks praying and performing rituals. Each player is blessed by the monks, before walking down a path to their boats. They each get into boats, and set off to find Luke. Heading to the middle of the ocean and encountering Luke's boat, Luke greets all the players and welcomes them to the next season. He then tosses everyone their buffs, and announces the new tribes. Bayon and Ta Keo. Right off the bad, Luke announces the first reward challenge. Everyone prepares for it, as Luke signals everyone to begin. Everyone begins rummaging through the boat as quickly as possible, grabbing as much supplies as they can and tossing it into their rafts. Espio and Sakakibara, for their respective tribes, leap out and swim toward the rice bag's boat. They race as quickly as they can, but Espio succeeds in reaching it first and wins the bag of rice for Bayon. Once the challenge ends, everyone begins pushing the rafts with all the supplies on them toward their camps. Charmander rides on the raft, trying to keep his tail from touching the water. Eventually, the tribes successfully reach their beaches with all their supplies. They begin unloading, and socializing with each other immediately. On Bayon; Snoopy, Ichinose and Boots immediately begin trying to talk to everyone to make allies, while the rest of the tribe tries to work on the shelter. On Ta Keo, Marge begins ordering the tribe around instantly, acting as if she were a household mother. Everyone is rubbed the wrong way by this, especially Nathaniel. Poliwag wanders about, and she stumbles across a small water hole. She becomes excited, knowing that she's not allowed to use her water skills on the show, and immediately tells the rest of the tribe. Espio begins searching around camp, and locates the water hole for his tribe. Informing everyone about it's location, everyone begins to see Espio as a valuable asset to the tribe. Later in the day, both tribes attempt to make fire with that they have. Tokaku attempts to make fire, and succeeds on her first try, causing her tribe to applaud her. On Bayon, Bulbasaur attempts to make the tribe's fire, but fails terribly. Boots and Mabel try to help, but can't seem to get it started. While fetching water, Mabel and Ichinose bond. Ichinose pitches the idea to Mabel about forming a final two deal. Mabel cheerfully accepts, as they begin analyzing their fellow tribe members. On Takeo, Sakakibara and Mikasa talk on the beach side and begin to see Marge's abrasive leadership as a beneficial asset. The two speak to Marge, and agree to form an alliance of three after bonding a bit. Day 2 As a new day dawns in Cambodia, Donald goes to work out on the beach. Snoopy sees him and joins him. Donald begins to chat with Snoopy, as they form a small bond. On Ta Keo, Charmander and Meat talk for a bit. They hit it off nicely, and agree to not vote for each other at the first Tribal Council they attend. Espio and Shaggy collect wood for their shelter, as they form a small bond. They proceed to work together to build the shelter higher, as the entire tribe is impressed with Espio's abilities. Shakespeare, sitting at camp, decides he is going to start playing hard early. He speaks to Mabel and Snoopy, asking them to form an alliance. Mabel and Snoopy agree, announcing that they can bring in Ichinose and Donald. Shakespeare is pleased, and names the alliance "The Macbeth Alliance". Or as Mabel calls it, the TMA. Yuno, keeping silent, walks around camp and observes everyone. She sees The Macbeth Alliance talking to each other, and becomes suspicious. Charmander, working on shelter, speaks with Luigi in private. The two bond, as Charmander suggests forming an alliance of them, Meat and Sakakibara. Luigi accepts this offer, as they go to speak with everyone. Sakakibara accepts the alliance offer, but makes no mention of his connection with Mikasa and Marge. He speculates telling both alliances about each other, to start drama. However, he decides to wait on it. While Charmander talks to Sakakibara, Bush overhears from not too far away. Bush begins thinking that to survive, he'll now need to do planning of his own. Bush speaks to Swiper, forming a small connection between the two. Bush then speaks to Sakakibara, asking him if any alliances have begun to form. Sakakibara, feeling the need to answer, says yes and mentions Charmander's alliance. Bush tells Sakakibara that he trusts him after that knowledge was given. On Bayon, Ford looks around the jungle while the rest of the tribe is at camp or the beach. Ford says that he is looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, and locates what appears to be an idol in a tree. Ford climbs the tree and snatches the idol, unwrapping it and finding out that it is only a clue. However, it turns out that the idol is hidden at the challenge. Behind a pole where the sand bags are. Ford hides the clue and returns to camp. Day 3 The tribes arrive at the challenge site to meet Luke. Luke reveals the Immunity idol of the season, representing safety for the tribe that wins it. After announcing the challenge, the pairs are arranged. Starting off; Ichinose and Mabel take on Marge and Mikasa. Running over, they begin digging for the bags. Ichinose grabs the bag, but Mikasa tackles her and pins her down. Ichinose tosses the bag to Mabel, as Mabel sprints back to the mat. Marge gives chase, but can't keep up. Mabel scores the first point for Bayon. For the second match, Shaggy and Yuno take on Sakakibara and Tokaku. Yuno manages to grab the first bag and tries to run back, but Tokaku tackles her and pins her, as Sakakibara runs by and grabs the bag. Shaggy grabs onto Sakakibara's ankle, as Sakakibara drags Shaggy to the mat, but reaches it with the bag first. Sakakibara scores the first point for Ta Keo. 1-1 score. For the third match, Ford and Shakespeare take on Bush and Meat. They run, but Meat lags behind. Ford begins digging near the poles at the back, secretly feeling around for the idol. Ford feels the idol and snatches it, quickly hiding it in his pocket. Shakespeare grabs the bag and begins running back, but Meat shoves him over and takes the bag, running back. Meat scores the second point for Ta Keo. 2-1 score. For the fourth match, Bulbasaur and Snoopy take on Charmander and Poliwag. Charmander reaches the bags first and digs one up before anyone else can make it there. Snoopy attempts to take Charmander down, but Poliwag whacks him off with her tail. Charmander shoves Bulbasaur aside and reaches the mat with the bag. Charmander scores the third point for Ta Keo. 3-1 score. For the fifth match, Donald and Espio take on Luigi and Swiper. Espio speeds ahead, Swiper coming close behind. Donald and Luigi begin wrestling quickly. Espio snatches the bag, as Swiper fights him for it. Espio shoves Swiper off and runs to the mat with the bag. Espio scores the second point for Bayon. 3-2 score. For the final match, Boots and Nathaniel take each other on alone. They ignore fighting and run over to the bags quickly. Nathaniel snatches the bag, as Boots tries to take it. Nathaniel shoves Boots off and runs to the mat, scoring the winning point for Ta Keo. Luke announces that Ta Keo wins Immunity, but Bayon will have to attend Tribal Council and vote someone out of the game first. Back at the Bayon tribe, everyone's morale is torn. But they decide to quickly get back up and begin strategizing. Shakespeare brings TMA together to discuss voting in private. Donald, Mabel, Snoopy and Ichinose. Donald brings up that he saw Ford snatch something during the challenge, and is concerned about it. Shakespeare tells him not to worry, since it was most likely nothing. Donald says that Ford is the biggest liability and should be voted out. Ichniose moves away from the alliance, heading over to find Ford. She asks Ford what he grabbed during the challenge, and he tells her that he dropped his medication and was simply putting it back in his pocket. Ichinose tells Ford that Donald is suspecting him and wants to blindside him, also telling him the members of TMA. Yuno gathers Boots, Bulbasaur and Ford at the beach, and tells them that she's been talking around and can assume the members of Shakespeare's alliance. Ford says that he wants Donald out, not trusting him for targeting him. Boots and Bulbasaur are skeptical, not knowing if Yuno and Ford are to be trusted. Shakespeare and Donald begin talking around, telling everyone to vote Ford. Yuno and Ford do the same, telling everyone to vote Donald. Word reaches back to TMA, as Shakespeare warns the alliance. Ichinose goes to speak the alliance in private, except for Donald. Ichinose tells them that Donald is playing too hard too early and needs to go. Snoopy and Shakespeare aren't too thrilled about their alliance targeting each other. Bayon arrives at Tribal Council, as Luke tells them to take torches and get fire. After talking with the tribe for a bit, it becomes evident that everyone is aware that the vote is between Donald and Ford. Ford then speaks up and tells the tribe that his medication fell out of his pocket and he simply put it back in. No one speaks about who they're voting, but both Donald and Ford make pleas to the tribe to keep them in. Luke announces that it is time to vote. After everyone votes, Luke tallies them and asks if anyone wants to play a Hidden Immunity Idol. No one stands up, so Luke reads the votes. By a unanimous 10-1 vote, Donald becomes the first person voted out of Survivor: Second Chances 2. Yuno and Ichinose smile as Luke snuffs Donald's torch. Donald chuckles and waves goodbye, leaving Tribal Council and the game. Luke commends the tribe for a unanimous vote, but tells them that things will get harder from here on out. Bayon grabs their torches and heads back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running